


Přátelství jako čtvrtý rozměr

by Shyinka



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Dimension Travel, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Fanart, Humans, Humans in Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Interspecies Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Time Travel, ponies, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyinka/pseuds/Shyinka
Summary: Sunset Shimmer náhle zmizí a její kamarádky se rozhodnou udělat vše, aby ji našly.Sunset mezitím potká Agnes, která se jí rozhodne pomoci najít cestu zpátky domů, ta ale není tak jednoduchá, jak se na první pohled zdálo.Obsahuje:- několik dějových linií, které se vzájemně prolínají- boření čtvrté stěny- cestování v čase- sprostou mluvu- černý humor- alkohol- drogy- sex- lidi- poníky- fanart
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Original Character(s), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

Slunce se ukládalo ke spánku za horizont a modrou oblohu rozzářily syté odstíny oranžové a růžové. Poslední paprsky jasného světla se odrážely od vysokého okna, za kterým se objevil drobný obličej.

Twilight hleděla z okna své ložnice a pozorovala, jak den střídá noc. O okno se opřel silný poryv větru, okenní tabule se sice ani nehla, ale hukot svištícího vzduchu se nesl jinak zcela tichou místností. Venku se muselo s nastávající tmou pořádně ochladit. Byl konec konců podzim a již zanedlouho jej měla nahradit zima. V dálce bylo vidět poletující listy poháněné větrem. Twilight ospale zívla a vydala se směrem k posteli. Už už se chtěla uvelebit a ponořit do hlubokého spánku, když uslyšela hlasité zabouchání na dveře. Nevědíc, jestli skutečně někdo klepal nebo se jí to jen zdálo, protože už téměř usínala, vyčkala ještě chvíli, uši pozorně směřujíc ke dveřím.

Zabouchání na dveře. Twilight vyskočila z postele a jedním mávnutím křídel se snesla ke dveřím. Za nimi stála Starlight. Vypadala udýchaně a očima zmateně těkala kolem, než svůj pohled věnovala Twilight.

„Musíš jít hned se mnou. Neuvěříš, co se stalo," vychrlila ze sebe Starlight, sotva popadala dech.

„Nepočká to do rána?" zeptala Twilight a ospale zamžourala očima.

„Promiň, ale ne. Někdo na tebe čeká," zakroutila Starlight hlavou a už Twilight táhla s sebou.

„Doufám, že je to důležité..."


	2. Kapitola 1. - Nezvaný host

Twilight měla nabitý program. Čtyři písemky v jeden den. Ne že by se na ně nezvládla naučit, ale jakožto správná kamarádka se rozhodla svým spolužačkám pomoct s učením a to jí vzalo celý předešlý týden. Naštěstí už dnes bude po všem a potom si konečně bude moci užít volného odpoledne se svými kamarádkami. Naplánovaly si, že spolu půjdou nakupovat. Blížila se zima a nová bunda byla v hledáčku.

Zavřela skříňku a vydala se do třídy. Na chodbě bylo dnes neobvyklé ticho, protože se všichni ještě v posledních chvílích zoufale snažili něco naučit. Slyšet bylo jen listování sešity a učebnicemi. Když se posadila do lavice, rozhlédla se po svých kamarádkách, které už také seděly na místech. Tedy až na Rainbow Dash. Pokud si nepospíší, nestihne začátek testu! To Twilight lehce rozhodilo. Až do nynějšího okamžiku totiž byla pevně přesvědčena, že všechny test bez problému zvládnou, konec konců si s doučováním dala velmi záležet.

V okamžiku, a to doslova, se v prázdné lavici jako blesk objevila udýchaná Rainbow Dash.

„Ujel mi autobus, tak jsem běžela, heh."

Applejack se pobaveně zachechtala. Rarity vypadala, že ze stavu, v jakém se nacházely vlasy Rainbow Dash, každou chvíli omdlí, zbytek jen nasadil klasický úšklebek typická Rainbow Dash.

Ačkoli Twilight nikdy nepochopila, jakým způsobem učitelé na Canterlot High opravují písemky, poněvadž je dostali všichni opravené ještě týž den, byla velmi ráda, protože vycházela odpoledne ze dveří se čtyřmi výbornými. Všechny kamarádky, které doučovala, na tom byly zrovna tak, jen Rainbow Dash dostala A-, ale i to byl na ni naprosto nadstandardní výkon. Zkrátka byla na všechny velmi pyšná.

„Tak dneska ve čtyři u portálu?" ujišťovala se Applejack, že sraz stále platí.

„Ve čtyři u portálu!" potvrdila entuziasticky Rainbow Dash. Zbytek děvčat mlčky souhlasil.

„Proč se vždycky scházíme u portálu? Stejně pojedeme do města, nebylo by lepší sejít se rovnou někde tam?" vložila do konverzace Sunset Shimmer rozumnou poznámku. Portál, u něhož se měly sejít byl totiž před školou v podstavci, který jediný zbyl po soše koně, která tu dřív stála.

„No... To nevím. Zvyk? Vždycky, když se sejdem u portálu, tak se stane něco zajímavýho," odpověděla Rainbow Dash.

„No právě," ze slov Sunset zněla mrzutost. Twilight si nemohla pomoct, ale začínal v ní klíčit pocit, že Sunset něco velmi trápí. Nechtěla se ale ptát před ostatními. Byla si jistá, že kdyby o tom její kamarádka chtěla mluvit s celou skupinou, dávno by to udělala. „Tak ve čtyři u portálu," povzdychla si Sunset a vydala se svou cestou. Postupně se rozešly všechny.

Doma Twilight nezahálela, poněvadž měla jen hodinu času, než musela opět vyrazit směrem ke škole. Vybrala si ve skříni čisté oblečení a šla si je nachystat do koupelny. Zatímco se napouštěla vana, uvařila si šálek čaje. Než se vykoupe, vychladne na pitelnou teplotu. Pochválila se, jak dokonale šetří čas a šla se naložit do vany. Sice byla v mírném časovém presu, ale i přesto se nechala na chvíli rozptýlit gumovou kačenkou.

„Daring Do a její nové dobrodružství za Houbou umývání!" posouvala kačenku po hladině vody mezi kopečky pěny. „Ale ne! Už ji našli!" ve druhé ruce držela lahev šamponu a hrozivě jí kroužila nad kačenkou. Potom lahev naklonila do vertikální polohy a spolu s kačenkou ji potopila do vody. K hladině se vznášely nové bubliny, jak mačkala v ruce kačenku. Twilight chytila kačenku a šampon do jedné ruky a vynesla ji opět nad hladinu. Kačenka letěla na šamponu a Twilight imitovala nějakou hrdinskou filmovou znělku. Přistála na houbě na mytí a Twilight ji nadšeně vyzdvihla vysoko nad hlavu. „Jóóó!"

Zděšeně pobíhala po pokoji a chystala si věci do tašky. _Peněženku, telefon, klíče... Kapesníky?_ Spike! Popadla malého pejska, který seděl na posteli a nemilosrdně ho narvala do batohu. V koupelně ztratila příliš mnoho času.

„Au, mohl jsem jít pěšky, víš?" zabručel Spike.

„Ne, nemohl. Nestíhám a ty máš moc krátký nohy!" popadla batoh, hrnek se studeným čajem cestou hodila do kuchyňského dřezu a vyběhla ze dveří.

Až byl kamenný podstavec v jejím dohledu, trochu se uklidnila. Před školou ještě nebyly všechny její kamarádky, ačkoli už bylo pět minut po čtvrté. Očividně nebyla jediná, pro koho byla hodina času nedostačující. Když se přiblížila asi na dvacet metrů, opět její nervozita stoupla. Uviděla tvář Fluttershy, která vypadala, jako kdyby spatřila ducha. Třeba to nebude nic tak hrozného, Fluttershy přece bývá nervózní pořád. Jenže pak se otočila i Applejack a Rainbow Dash a obavy Twilight se prohloubily. Nakonec ji uslyšely přibíhat i Rarity a Pinkie Pie a obrátily k ní pohledy.

„S-stalo se-" Twilight se rozkašlala, protože ještě sotva popadala dech, jak spěchala. „Stalo se něco?"

„Sunset-" načala větu Rarity.

„Nemůže přijít?" zhrozila se Twilight.

„Ne tak docela. Myslíme si, že už tu byla, ale..." Rarity nedokončila větu a ukázala prstem k patce, která byla pod podstavcem. Tam na chodníku ležel s prasklou obrazovkou telefon Sunset Shimmer.

***

Po chodníku se honily žluté listy a vítr ohýbal téměř holé větve stromů. Ačkoli svítilo slunce, vzduch byl poměrně chladný a Sunset Shimmer byla ráda, když konečně otevřela dveře. Z drobného jednopokojového bytu se na ni vylilo teplo. Odkopla tenisky k hromadě ostatních bot a šla si pro něco na svačinu. Měla ještě hodinu čas.

Na malé lednici ležela tři krásná jablka. Před pár dny jich dostala košík od Applejack. Jedno si vzala a s chutí se do něj zakousla. Po jazyku se jí rozlila sladká šťáva, která téměř připomínala med. Usadila se ke svému stolu, jenž byl hned vedle lednice, a zapnula počítač. Klikla na první nabízené zábavné video a ukousla si další sousto. Na obrazovce se objevily dvě černé kočky na okraji bazénu. Kočka #1 natáhla svou drobnou tlapku a Kočku #2 jí shodila do vody. Kočka #1 okamžitě zděšeně doslova uletěla, když se promočená Kočka #2 vyřítila z bazénu a rozběhla se za ní. Sunset se zakuckala, protože se rozesmála ve chvíli, kdy chtěla spolknout rozžvýkané jablko.

O jedno jablko a tři kompilace vtipných videí s domácími mazlíčky později se Sunset v židli otočila a rozhlédla se po svém obydlí. Na protější stěně viselo několik moderních obrazů, pod nimi police se sběratelskými edicemi jejích neoblíbenějších videoher a televize s konzolí a velmi minimalistickým gaučem, pokud se to tak dalo nazvat. Velmi ji lákalo se na něj posadit a něco si zahrát, na to ale bohužel neměla moc času. Snad až přijde večer domů. V okně chytal poslední podzimní paprsky slunce malý kaktus Eda a vedle něj v teráriu schovaný v dutině suché větve odpočíval žlutý gekončík Ray. Rozhodně by ho měla nakrmit, než odejde.

Za dveřmi do koupelny bylo další menší terárium a v něm sedělo na platu od vajec několik cvrčků. Dva zrovna seděli na kousku jablka, které dostali předchozího dne. Sunset jablko opatrně vzala, aby cvrčci neseskočili a setřásla je do drobné nádobky s víčkem, která ležela vedle terária. Jablko vrátila, zavřela víko a šla zpět do pokoje se zavřenou nádobkou v ruce. Oba cvrčky vysypala gekončíkovi do jeho drobného obydlí a chvíli je sledovala. Gekončík se probudil a během chvilky jednoho cvrčka na dva hlty spolknul. Druhého už si nevšiml nebo mu prozatím jeden stačil, protože se šel opět uvelebit do své dutiny ve větvi.

„Snad abych už šla," řekla si Sunset Shimmer, když se podívala na hodiny. Za patnáct minut byl sraz u portálu před školou. Nacpala si do kapes telefon, peněženku a klíče a vyšla ze dveří. Ještě jednou se rozhlédla po bytě. Najednou ji přemohl pocit, jako kdyby ho opouštěla nadobro nebo na hodně dlouhou dobu. Ten zatracený portál. Vždycky, když se u něj všechny sejdeme, něco se semele. Ještě chvíli stála ve dveřích a potom za sebou zavřela dveře a vydala se ke škole.

U podstavce ještě nikdo nebyl. Konec konců sraz byl až za pět minut. Sunset z kapsy vytáhla telefon a začala si prohlížet, zda se někdo z jejích přátel na sociálních médiích nepodělil o něco zajímavého. Procházela se kolem kamenného podstavce a na chvíli se zastavila u strany směřující ke škole. Tady byl totiž portál do Equestrie. Světa plného magie, mýtických bytostí a mluvících poníků. Jednou v tomto světě přebývala také a tehdy pro ni bylo ještě těžko představitelné, že existuje nějaký další svět, do kterého by se mohla podívat.

Stále držela telefon a dál obcházela podstavec, přemýšlela nad svým časem stráveným v Equestrii a jak ho mohla strávit lépe. Nad tím běžně přemýšlela i několikrát denně, nakonec ale vždy naznala, že vše špatné je i k něčemu dobré. Kdyby se totiž neodehrálo všechno to špatné, nebyla by teď tady a nečekala by na šest úžasných kamarádek. Ale na druhou stranu by stále mohla používat magii. Dokonce velmi pokročilou. _Ne, ne, nejlepší kamarádky jsou k nezaplacení. Ale kdybych nebyla tak zlá, určitě bych si nějaké našla i v Equestrii. Ach jo! Nikdy jsem se ani nešla omluvit. Možná bych-_

Sunset svoji myšlenku nedokončila. Když totiž přišla k protější straně podstavce, zadumaně se o něj opřela. Tam, kde měla být kamenná deska, najednou jako by nic nebylo. Propadla zády napřed neznámo kam a v šoku upustila telefon. Ulice, na které ještě před vteřinou stála, zmizela v temnotě a kolem nebylo vidět vůbec nic. Už tak chladný vzduch se najednou proměnil v ledový, na hrudníku měla pocit, jako kdyby na ni někdo silou nalehl. Nemohla se nadechnout. Po těle ucítila palčivou bolest. Pak si uvědomila, kde je. Byla celá v ledové temné vodě. Chtěla honem začít plavat nahoru, ale byla tolik zmatená, že netušila, kde je nahoru a kde je dolů. Začala zběsile kopat nohama a mávat rukama, nebo alespoň tak, jak jí to její zmrzlé svaly dovolily, až pod sebou ucítila něco, co snad mohlo být dno. Odrazila se od něj, ale nakonec zjistila, že voda vůbec není hluboká. Nanejvýš metr dvacet. Postavila se a voda z ní lila proudem. Z ramenou jí visely lekníny. Třásla se zimou a rozhlížela se kolem. Toto vůbec nevypadalo jako Canterlot High, snad ani jako žádné jiné místo z toho světa. Ale rozhodně to také nevypadalo jako Equestrie. Stále měla dvě nohy, dvě ruce a na nich prsty.

_Kde to jsem?_

***

Jones byl zrzavý chundelatý kocour v kočičích pubertálních letech. Měl už sedm měsíců a byl stejně velký jako jeho o pět let starší nevlastní bratr Matty, černý kocour s bílou náprsenkou, co připomínala šátek kolem krku, a bílými zadními tlapkami jako ponožky, takže byl permanentně „oblečený".

Matty si na Jonese sice už dávno zvykl, i přesto se však rád _sám_ potuloval po okolí. Měl rád svůj klid a soukromí. Jones byl až příliš společenský a hravý. Neustále s ním chtěl měřit síly v přátelských soubojích, na které ale Matty vůbec nebyl zvědavý. Snad to bylo jen tím velkým věkovým rozdílem.

I dnes byl Matty opět pryč. Pravděpodobně někde čekal na myš nebo odpočíval ve sklepě. Jones seděl na dvoře na okraji okrasného jezírka. Skláněl se nad temnou hladinou a drobnými doušky si smáčel ústa studenou vodou. V létě by to velmi uvítal, nicméně to již bylo dávno za horami. Dokonce i podzimu měl být za chvíli konec a vše čekalo na první mrazy. Ledová voda ho tedy příliš netěšila a při každém polknutí se mu naježila srst na zádech.

Ozvala se rána a klidná hladina jezírka se proměnila ve vlnobití. Ve vlnách se objevovaly a zase ztrácely zběsile se zmítající ruce a nohy. Na chvíli zmizely úplně, a pak se z vody vynořila lidská postava, kterou Jones ještě nikdy neviděl. Chvíli na ni nevěřícně zíral, hlavu stále nad jezírkem a údivem zapomněl zastrčit jazyk zpět do tlamy. Postava stála a rozhlížela se kolem. Potom se zastavila očima na něm. Nic špatného mu neudělala, takže to byla určitě kamarádka, která ho velmi ráda a dlouze bude hladit. Schoval jazyk, narovnal se, úhledně si složil ocas kolem sebe a začal příst.

***

Agnes uklidila mop a kyblík do kumbálu a šla se převléct z pracovního úboru. Práce v prodejně s počítačovými hrami ji náramně bavila, ale úklid po každé směně byl opravdu hrůza. Absolutně nenáviděla, když musela neustále uklízet doma, k tomu navíc ještě tady. Ale na druhou stranu tady za to alespoň dostávala zaplaceno. Naštěstí prodejna nebyla až tak velká. Moc zákazníků se tu za den totiž neprotočilo. Většina lidí už si hry kupovala spíše online prostřednictvím různých klientů nebo na oficiálních webových stránkách vydavatele. Sem si chodili jen sběratelé pro speciální edice s figurkami, replikami předmětů nebo artbooky. Dále se tu nejvíce prodávaly trička s motivy z her a drobnosti jako klíčenky a peněženky. Většinu dne Agnes strávila tak, že si sedla za kasu a otevřela si nějakou pěknou knihu. Večer zamkla, vytřela podlahu a šla domů. Prosté.

Dnes byla čirou náhodou přerušena dodávka elektrické energie na ulici, kde se prodejna nacházela, a tak mohla Agnes odejít dříve. Bylo půl čtvrté, když klíče zarachotily v zámku od jejího domu. Spokojeně ze sebe shodila tašku a šla se připravit na večer plný her. Nejdříve si skočila do koupelny na hezkou horkou sprchu, neboť venku byla docela zima.

V zrcadle nad umyvadlem na sebe chvíli dělala obličeje a prohlížela si svoje vlasy. Minulý týden totiž byla u kadeřníka. Chtěla zkusit změnu vzhledu, a tak si nechala udělat sidecut a změnila barvu z přírodní hnědé na sytou tmavě modrou. Vlasy měla vlnité a dlouhé až do půli zad. I přesto, že jí nyní téměř polovina chyběla, měla problém narvat je všechny do gumičky, aby si je ve sprše nenamočila.

Až se znovu oblékla, přemístila se do kuchyně a chtěla si udělat na večer něco k pití. Zrovna vytahovala z linky krabičku s čajem, když se zvenku ozvala šílená rána. Znělo to jako prásknutí bičem, ale mnohem hlasitěji. Šlo to ze dvora. Agnes tedy krabičku nechala ležet na lince a běžela se podívat k oknu. V okrasném jezírku zamotaná do leknínů a promočená až na kost stála ženská postava s ohnivými vlasy jako rusalka.

Agnes seděla na gauči a pozorovala černou televizní obrazovku. Ze sousední místnosti slyšela zapnutou sprchu. Monotónní zvuk prýštící vody ji uváděl do transu, což jí pomohlo se trochu uklidnit. Avšak zcela se jí její rozvířené emoce potlačit nepodařilo. Zbytek negativní energie tedy směřovala do svého pravého chodidla, kterým nervózně klepala o podlahu. Dosáhla tak dokonale vyváženého stavu. Tomu byl ale brzy konec, neboť se rozhostilo hrobové ticho. Voda přestala téct. Najednou jako by její myšlenky opět začaly křičet. Po chvilce nepříjemného ticha cvakla západka u dveří od koupelny a do místnosti se vylil oblak tepla a páry. Zabalená v osuškách vstoupila rusovlasá dívka. Přistoupila ke gauči a s rozpačitým pohledem v očích se posadila vedle Agnes.

„Eh, díky za sprchu..." nedokončila větu doufajíc, že její hostitelka doplní své jméno.

„Agnes. Jsem Agnes," natáhla k ní v odpověď ruku.

„Sunset Shimmer," opětovala stisk dívka.

„To je divný jméno," neodpustila si poznámku Agnes. „Fakt se tak jmenuješ?" Agnes měla pochybnosti, ale vzhledem k vážnosti pohledu a tónu hlasu dívky se tomu dalo jen těžko nevěřit.

„Ano, fakt se tak jmenuju," nechápala Sunset reakci Agnes. Ta raději zakroutila hlavou a změnila téma.

„Povíš mi, jak ses ocitla v tom jezírku?"

„No, je to na trochu delší povídání."

„To nevadí, udělám další čaj. A asi ti půjčím nějaký suchý oblečení, co?"

Agnes zkoumala obsah své šatní skříně a přemýšlela, jaký kousek oblečení by Sunset mohla půjčit. Sunset byla totiž téměř o hlavu menší a navíc k tomu podstatně štíhlejší než Agnes. Nakonec tedy uznala, že je to asi jedno a sáhla po náhodném triku. Jak se dalo předpokládat, Sunset v něm vypadala docela komicky, protože "krátký rukáv" jí končil v ohbí loktů a spodní lem měla v půli stehen. Celkově tak vedle Agnes působila ještě menší. Ta si neodpustila pobavené zahihňání.

Sunset s Agnes se opět posadily na gauč, tentokrát už s horkými hrnečky v rukou a Sunset začala vyprávět.

***

„Kam myslíte, že mohla jít?" zeptala se Twilight svých kamarádek.

„Já vám říkám, že ji někdo unesl!" křičela hystericky Pinkie Pie.

„Strašné," říkala již poněkolikáté Rarity, ovšem na každé další _strašné_ kladla větší důraz. „Naprosto _strašné_!" stále nervózně přecházela tam a zpátky a vypadala, že se chce posadit. Očividně ale nenašla místo dost vhodné k sezení, i když už prošla svou trasu nejméně dvacetkrát.

„Všechny se hezky uklidníme a nahlásíme to na policii," snažila se vložit do celé situace trochu rozumu Applejack.

Se silným závanem větru v zádech se nepřirozenou superrychlostí přiřítila Rainbow Dash, což na chvíli vytrhlo Fluttershy z jejího neustávajícího pláče.

„Byla jsem se podívat všude. Byla jsem v cukrárně, v kavárně, v druhé cukrárně, dokonce i v obchoďáku, u Sunset doma, u Twilight doma-"

„Počkat, počkat! Proč u mě doma?" vyjekla Twilight.

„No protože tam jste pořád? Jste jak dvojčata, nedáte bez sebe ránu. Sunset u tebe prakticky bydlí. Byla tam celej víkend, minulej týden středa, čtvrtek, pátek na doučku, ještě předtím u tebe přespávala na tvoje narozeniny a ještě předtím na svoje narozeniny a-"

„Dobře, to stačí, všichni to chápeme!" umlčela konečně Twilight Rainbow a zakryla si dlaněmi tmavnoucí tváře.

„Co teda budeme dělat?" obrátila se Rainbow opět k celé skupině.

„Díky, že mě posloucháte," odfrkla si uraženě Applejack.

***

„Vau," vydechla Agnes.

„No, a to je asi tak všechno," dokončila Sunset své vyprávění a rozpačitě pohlédla na Agnes, aby se ujistila, že vnímá. Vypadala, že neví, co má říct. To bylo celkem pochopitelné.

„To není možný," řekla nakonec kroutíc hlavou a zvedla se z gauče, aby odnesla prázdné hrnky od čaje.

„Já to ale myslím vážně," zoufale se snažila Sunset přesvědčit Agnes. Potom se také zvedla. „Jak ti mám dokázat, že si to nevymýšlím?"

„Udělej nějaký kouzlo."

„Co? Ale-"

„Říkalas, že umíš číst myšlenky, tak do toho," natáhla Agnes ruku k Sunset. „Na co myslím?"

Sunset se nejistě chopila nabízené ruky. Nic se nestalo. Urputně se snažila cokoliv zachytit, ale necítila vůbec nic krom stisku Agnesiné dlaně. Zavřela oči, aby se mohla víc soustředit, ale ani to nepomohlo. Začínala cítit lehkou paniku. _Moje magie v tomhle světě vůbec nefunguje. Jestli tu funguje vůbec nějaká. Co budu dělat? Musí být přece nějaká cesta zpátky, když jsem se sem dostala._

„Tak co?" vytrhla ji z myšlenek Agnes.

„Promiň, nevím. Moje schopnosti tu vůbec nefungují," přiznala poraženě Sunset.

Agnes se zabručením přitáhla ruku zpět k sobě a zkoumavě si Sunset prohlížela, jako by na ní chtěla odhalit něco neobvyklého. Zdálo se ale, že vypadá naprosto normálně. Až na barvu vlasů, která byla mnohem zřetelnější, když už byly téměř suché. Sytě červené, propletené jasně žlutými prameny.

„Máš zajímavou barvu vlasů, to sis barvila nedávno?" pokusila se Agnes opět začít konverzaci.

„He? To je moje normální barva," zarazila se Sunset nad dotazem a podvědomě začala jeden pramen svých vlasů žmoulat v prstech.

Agnes okamžitě znovu chtěla říct, že je to hloupost, tentokrát si to ale rozmyslela a přistoupila blíž k Sunset. Bez varování se jí začala přehrabávat v hustých kadeřích, jako kdyby hledala blechu.

„Hej!" snažila se ji ze sebe Sunset odtrhnout, ale bylo to k ničemu, protože Agnes byla podstatně větší a silnější. Svěsila tedy paže a poníženě čekala, až Agnes skončí s tím, co dělala.

 _Zvláštní. Mají stejnou barvu i u konečků. Ale třeba jsou čerstvě nabarvené. Proč ale nezanechaly žádné stopy na osušce? Kvalitní barva? Možná._ Agnes si opět Sunset pozorně prohlížela a udeřilo ji do očí něco, čeho si předtím nevšimla. Sunset dokonale ladila barva obočí s odstínem vlasů. Bylo také sytě červené, což bylo přinejmenším zvláštní. Ale co, obočí se dá přece taky nabarvit, ne? _Ne?_

„Hmm," Agnes vypadala, že usilovně o něčem přemýšlí. „Uznávám, že na tobě je něco," na chvíli se odmlčela.

„Co?" nevydržela její prodlužující se odmlku Sunset.

„Nevím, jak to popsat. Přijde mi ošklivý říct divnýho," svraštila Agnes obočí a nespouštěla pohled ze Sunset.

„Vau, děkuju," zazněl z odpovědi Sunset sarkasmus.

„Hej! Schválně jsem to neřekla," hájila se Agnes.

„Řekla."

„Nepřímo!"

V místnosti zavládla chvíle trapného ticha. Slyšet byl pouze bzukot lednice v kuchyni a tikání nástěnných hodin. Bylo už půl deváté. Seděly tu opravdu dlouho. Agnes začala pomalu zpracovávat, co všechno jí Sunset pověděla. Musela uznat, že tak dlouhé povídání, které svým vlastním způsobem mělo hlavu a patu, si asi těžko vymyslela za pochodu. Další věc bylo to zvláštní zbarvení vlasů. Pomalu tomu začínala chtít uvěřit, ale rozum jí stále říkal ne. Něco takového bylo zkrátka nemožné. A pak ji to trklo.

„O. Můj. Bože," vydechla Agnes. „Že mi to nedošlo dřív," udeřila se dlaní do čela. „Že ty seš jeden z těch podivínů, co se dívají na My Little Pony."

„Že co?" nechápavě zvedla obočí Sunset.

„Že mi to nedošlo hned," pokračovala Agnes a tvářila se velmi spokojeně nad svým rozumným závěrem. „Moje mladší sestra se na to ráda dívala, když byla menší. Sunset Shimmer? To zní přesně jako jméno pro poníka. Víš co, jak je tam ještě ta," začala luskat prsty a snažila se si urputně vzpomenout na jméno. „Twilight... Sparkle?"

Než stačila říct cokoliv dalšího, Sunset se k ní vrhla a silou jí stiskla obě ramena, zatímco ji probodávala neústupným pohledem.

„Cos to říkala?" naléhala.

„Co? Že se moje sestra dívala na poníky?" odpověděla Agnes zaražená reakcí Sunset.

„Potom!"

„Twilight Sparkle?" zopakovala jméno postavy ze seriálu.

„Twilight Sparkle!" opakovala Sunset neuhýbajíc pohledem. „Znáš ji? Víš, kde je?" chrlila na ni otázky.

„Počkej, brzdi. Vole, je to poník v kreslený pohádce," snažila se ji Agnes uklidnit.

„Ukaž," přikázala prostě Sunset.

„Co?"

„Ukaž mi to," zopakovala Sunset. „Prosím," dodala, sklopila oči a uvolnila pevný stisk, jímž doteď svírala Agnes.

„Oukej?" zvedla Agnes ruce v bezbranném gestu, otočila se na patě a zamířila do vedlejšího pokoje naznačujíc prsty Sunset, aby ji následovala.

_Moje představa Agnes._


	3. Kapitola 2. - Pár vzpomínek

Foukal ledový vítr a jedinou iluzi tepla na ulici navozovala žlutá záře pouličních lamp. Za okny domů stojících v řadě za sebou se svítilo a Twilight záviděla lidem, kteří v nich právě byli. Užívali si teplo domova a pravděpodobně spokojeně zakončovali další naprosto běžný den svého života večeří. Krom větru byly slyšet jen kroky dvou párů nohou po chodníku a někde v dálce zaštěkal pes.

Ohlédla se na postavu kráčející vedle. Fluttershy si šálou zakrývala ústa, viditelně se jí třásly prsty zimou nebo nervozitou, dost pravděpodobně obojím. Slyšitelně vydechla a od nosu se jí vznesl obláček páry. 

Když s ostatními kamarádkami toho odpoledne čekaly na policejní stanici, až bude vyřízené veškeré papírování, začala se strachovat o domácího mazlíčka, kterého minulý rok Sunset pomohla vybrat. Malého gekončíka Raye. Byl u ní v bytě úplně sám a pravděpodobně neměl ve svém teráriu dost potravy na delší dobu. Sunset určitě nepočítala s tím, že by se večer nevrátila domů. 

Právě kvůli výjimečným případům vlastnila Twilight náhradní klíče k jejímu bytu. Sunset totiž bydlela úplně sama, jedinou rodinu, kterou měla, byly její kamarádky. Svoji biologickou rodinu zanechala i se svým předešlým životem v Equestrii. Pro lepší pocit tedy chtěla nechat klíče některé ze svých kamarádek, kdyby se náhodou něco stalo. Ačkoliv je měla velmi ráda všechny, právě Twilight důvěřovala nejvíce. Pinkie Pie by je pravděpodobně zneužila pro nějakou šílenou párty s překvapením, Rainbow Dash by si neodpustila nějaký peprný žert, Rarity by jí nejraději celý byt přeskládala a polovinu doplňků úplně zrušila nebo vyměnila za nějaký šílený designový úlet, Applejack by jí neustále chodila kontrolovat rozvody a potrubí, přičemž by omylem v zápalu práce vyměnila všechny kohoutky, žárovky, zásuvky a... To ponechávalo na výběr Fluttershy a Twilight. Protože Twilight bydlela podstatně blíže, a jak řekla Rainbow Dash, byly si opravdu blízké, svěřila klíče právě jí. Twilight se proto nabídla, že Fluttershy doprovodí, aby mohla zkontrolovat Raye.

Zastavily se před dveřmi menšího bytového domu. Z batohu Twilight vykoukl pes Spike a v tlamě držel kroužek s klíči.

„Díky, Spiku," převzala svazek Twilight a začala hledat správný klíč. _Klíč od hlavního vchodu domů, klíč od zadního vchodu domů, klíč od školní skříňky, klíč od zámku na kolo, klíč od šuplíku se supertajným vědeckým výzkumem, hmm... Aha!_

Když vystoupaly po schodech a odemkly si i dveře od samotného bytu, přivítala je příjemná vlna tepla. Twilight stiskla vypínač za dveřmi a malý byt se okamžitě zalil světlem. Fluttershy okamžitě odkopla boty a vrhla se k terárku na okně.

„Ty malej chudáčku," chlácholila drobného plaza, zatímco ho brala do dlaně. Ray zmateně koukal kolem. „Nic se neboj, všechno bude dobrý," pokračovala Fluttershy, i když Ray očividně žádné trauma neprodělal, vlastně vůbec nechápal, co se kolem něj dělo. Přehnaná starostlivost Fluttershy přiměla Twilight k drobnému úsměvu, zatímco si také zouvala boty. Odložila batoh a z něj vyskočil Spike. Hned začal pobíhat kolem a očichávat nábytek. Fluttershy Raye posadila zpět do jeho skromného obydlí a začala se rozhlížet po bytě. „Vezmu ho prozatím k sobě domů, pomůžeš mi podívat se po nějaké přenosce, prosím?"

Twilight přikývla, vykročila dál do bytu a začala se rozhlížet kolem. Kde by něco takového mohla najít? Protože v bytě příliš mnoho úložných prostor mimo velkou skříň u dveří do koupelny nebylo, začala se svým hledáním tam. Otevřela dvojité dveře a uviděla směsici věcí všeho druhu. Jako první ji zaujal na jednu osobu až komicky vysoký počet kožených bund, které byly úhledně zavěšeny na ramínkách. _To tolik vysvětluje_ , pomyslela si. Dále tu byly poskládané hromádky běžného oblečení a chaoticky nahromaděné krabice plné různého harampádí. Jednu menší vzala do rukou a letmo prohrábla její obsah. Kabely. Nevzhledné klubko nabíječek všeho druhu. Odložila krabici bokem a nahlédla do další, větší. Přenosné světlo, různá audiotechnika a kamera. Sunset se ráda bavila tím, že skládala vlastní hudbu a také vytvářela převážně herní videa na svůj kanál Shimmercode. Občas ale také natočila něco ze svého běžného života, třeba v létě, když spolu všechny jely na hudební festival.

Twilight vzala do rukou kameru a stiskla tlačítko On/Off. Zařízení se probralo k životu. Ukázalo se, že baterie je ještě zpola plná. Vyklopila boční displej a začala si prohlížet obsah paměťové karty.

***

Sunset stála naproti Rainbow Dash ve školní hudební zkušebně, kde společně hrávaly jako celá kapela s názvem Rainbooms. Krom nich tu byla ještě Pinkie Pie, která v zadní části místnosti seděla se zářícím úsměvem za bicí soupravou. Sunset a Rainbow měly v rukou připraveny své kytary, zapojené do aparatury.

„V týhle kapele není dost místa pro dvě sólový kytary," pronesla groteskně Rainbow Dash.

„To se ještě uvidí," odpověděla Sunset Shimmer neskrývajíc pobavený smích.

Pinkie Pie udala paličkami tempo a začala jednoduchý rytmus. _Kopák, hajhetka, virbl, hajhetka, kopák, hajhetka, virbl, hajhetka... Um-ca-ta-ca-um-ca-ta-ca..._

Rainbow hrábla na úvod přes struny trsátkem a potom začala repetitivní, leč chytlavý, metalový riff. Sunset jí nechala pár taktů jako předehru, potom rozezněla vlastní struny. Prsty levé ruky pohladila struny po délce krku a z aparatury zazněl tón, který se sklouzl z téměř hvízdavé výšky do bručící hloubky. Pak začala na jednotlivých strunách vybrnkávat melodii, která dokonale doplňovala riff Rainbow Dash a bicí. Chvíli takto hrály, než Rainbow Dash svůj riff obohatila dalšími tóny. Sunset začala zvolna přebíhat prsty po celé délce krku. 

Až se počtvrté dostala ke vzdáleným hlubším tónům, hrábla přes struny a Pinkie udala zavířením _ram-ta-ta-ta_ změnu, začala hrát další riff, který měl sloužit jako podklad. Pinkie Pie zachovala stejné tempo, ale doplnila svůj dosavadní beat o přídavné činely a místy zdvojila kopák, aby vytvořila metalovější feeling. Byla řada na Rainbow, aby zahrála svou melodii. Jako Sunset přebíhala prsty po celé délce krku a se sebevědomým výrazem jezdila po strunách a tahala za ně, čímž libozvučně deformovala tóny, které hrála.

Po nějaké chvíli zase nastal čas na změnu. Pinkie Pie udala další změnu, naznačila zarachocením činelů zrychlení tempa a opět začala bušit do bubnů, tentokrát se v tom ale začala očividně opravdu vyžívat. Energicky využívala paličkami úplně každý kousek své soupravy, přidávala různé ozdoby ve formě drum rollů a s činely též neměla slitování. Rainbow ji svižně doprovázela a Sunset rozhodně nemeškala v hraní obdivuhodného sóla. Oproti své předchozí hře znásobila tempo, s nímž hmatala na jednotlivé struny a jako Rainbow Dash přidala různé slidy a občas zatáhla za nějakou strunu, aby její tón zavibroval.

„Není to špatný," naklonila se Dash k Pinkie. „Na to, že se narodila s kopytama," neodpustila si poznámku, kterou chtěla naznačit svou nezaujatost Sunsetinými dovednostmi.

Ještě několikrát se střídaly, pokaždé vymýšlely nové a šílenější kousky, jaké mohly předvést, aby dokázaly, kdo je lepší a stále nebylo možné rozhodnout. Pinkie Pie zrychlovala, obě kytaristky také. Odhodlání v jejich očích ale začalo uvadat, když Pinkie Pie se zrychlováním nepřestávala. Zběsile naháněly tóny a po čelech jim stékaly kapky potu. Rainbow se soustředěně hryzala do vyplazeného jazyka, zatímco Sunset za poslední půlminutu vystřídala snad tucet různých grimas. Pinkie stále nabírala na tempu. Zoufale se ji snažily dohonit, až nakonec úplně vypadly mimo rytmus. K jejich smůle nebylo možné rozhodnout, kdo odpadl dřív.

Přestaly hrát, znaveně uvolnily ruce a obrátily se směrem k Pinkie Pie, která stále dováděla na bubny. Její obličej neopustil široký úsměv a soustředěně přivírala oči. Zářila štěstím. Doslova. Kolem ní se objevila růžová magická aura, šťastně se zahihňala, kolem se z ničeho nic vytvořil výbuch růžových třpytek a konfet. Ve vlasech se jí objevila kouzelná poníkovská ouška a prodloužily se jí vlasy v působivém ohonu. Po chvíli si všimla, že obě její kamarádky už přestaly hrát. Zakončila tedy svou hru zabušením do činelů a spontánně zahodila paličky.

„Vííí! To byla bžunda," zavýskala vysokým hlasem.

Rainbow Dash si dlaněmi vytírala třpytky z očí, protože je stejně jako Sunset měla všude po obličeji. Ta si odkašlala a z jejích úst a nosu vyšel obláček růžového prachu.

„To. Bylo. BOŽÍ!" zajásala Rainbow Dash.

***

Twilight se široce usmívala, zaklopila displej a vypnula kameru. Rozhodla se vzít ji s sebou, odložila ji tedy bokem a přitáhla k sobě další krabici. Koutkem oka viděla Fluttershy zmizet v koupelně. Tato krabice očividně neměla pevně stanovený obsah, protože tu bylo opravdu všechno. Twilight do ní zabořila obě ruce a na chvíli se jí zdálo, jako by byla uvnitř větší, protože nedokázala pochopit, jak bylo možné sem narvat tolik věcí. Vytáhla obří nafukovací kostým hotdogu, hokejku, ruční vzduchovou pumpu, vánoční stromeček, potápěčskou výbavu, podkovu, archivní trojúhelník pizzy, který už hrál všemi barvami, zabalený v neprodyšném sáčku... 

U něj se zastavila, držela ho štítivě mezi palcem a ukazováčkem, chvíli od něj znechucením nemohla odtrhnout oči, a pak jej s dávivým zvukem odhodila daleko od sebe.

... upíří zuby, kostým chobotnice, plyšového poníka, návod na obsluhu elektronického ořezávátka, plechovku od energetického nápoje, lano, tahala ho ven snad dobrých 20 metrů, svářečskou masku a úplně na dně krabice našla korunku s velkou zářivou hvězdou uprostřed. Spravila si brýle, které jí sklouzly z kořene nosu, a chvíli si ji prohlížela. Pro odlehčení situace si ji nasadila na hlavu.

Fluttershy vyšla z koupelny. Nesla nádobu plnou cvrčků.

„Našla jsi tu přeprav-" zastavila se a rozhlédla se po nepořádku, jenž za tu chvíli Twilight v pokoji udělala. „-ku," dořekla. „Asi bychom tu po sobě měly uklidit," snažila se znít mile a nápomocně, ale z jejího hlasu zazněla únava.

„Vůbec si toho nevšímej, uklidím to po sobě!" mávala rukama Twilight.

„Jé, teď vypadáš jako princezna Twilight," upřela Fluttershy pohled na korunku. Twilight si ji se začervenáním sundala a znovu si ji prohlížela. „Zajímalo by mě, proč tohle Sunset má," převzala Fluttershy od Twilight napodobeninu kouzelné korunky, kterou do tohoto světa kdysi Sunset přinesla z Equestrie.

***

Sunset stála u sebe doma před zrcadlem a v rukou držela falešnou korunku. Nespouštějíc ze sebe oči ji zvedla a nasadila si ji na hlavu. V hrdle jí zazněl hlubokým hlasem tichý smích, ten začal přecházet v hlasitý maniacký vřískot, a poté se změnil v hysterickou nekontrolovatelnou směsici vzlyků a vzdechů, zatímco jí po tvářích kanuly slzy. S třesoucími se koleny se lokty opřela o komodu pod zrcadlem a korunu si strhla z hlavy. Nechala ji volně spadnout na zem. Zatímco se kutálela pryč, Sunset si dlaněmi zakryla obličej, aby utlumila své frustrované zasténání. Opět zvedla oči. Viděla, jak se jí slzami a potem k tvářím přilepilo pár pramenů hustých ohnivých vlasů. Oči měla podlité krví a vypadala naprosto strhaně. Nejen vypadala. Byla. 

Celý den tvrdě pracovala na opravě hlavního vchodu do budovy školy. Sunset totiž ukradla kouzelnou korunu z Equestrie a rozhodla se ji pro vlastní potřeby zneužít. Její plán se ale naprosto zvrhl, protože neměla tušení, jak magie v tomhle světě funguje. Když si totiž korunu se svými špatnými úmysly nasadila, magie v ní ji proměnila na běsnící monstrum. Mysl ovládajícího démona, který chtěl zničit vše, co mu stálo v cestě. Při svém pokusu zotročit celou školu ve snaze vytvoření vlastní armády svou nově nabytou magií zdemolovala stěnu kolem celého hlavního vchodu. Nakonec se princezně Twilight a jejím kamarádkám podařilo tuto moc ze Sunset opět sejmout a proměnit ji zpět.

Horko těžko dotlačila plné kolečko cihel, když viděla, jak se princezna Twilight loučí se svými kamarádkami a odchází se svou korunou zpět do Equestrie. Stály u velké sochy koně před školou, láskyplně se objímaly a pravděpodobně si vyměňovaly nějaké pozitivní nesmysly jako „nikdy na tebe nezapomeneme". Neskutečně ji štvalo, že jí zničily celý její plán. Ale po zásahu jejich přátelskou magií v sobě začala objevovat nový pocit. Mohla to být závist? Dost možná. 

Záviděla jim, jak si vzájemně pomáhají, i když jim to nikdo nepřikazuje. Záviděla jim, jak se podporují, jak si neustále mají co říct nebo jak se spolu smějí. Když nad tím tak přemýšlela, nikdy takovou kamarádku nebo kamaráda neměla. Obklopovala se pouze lidmi, kteří byli ochotni poslechnout její příkazy a ostatní vždy odklidila z cesty, ať to stálo cokoliv. 

A jinak tomu nebylo, když ještě žila v Equestrii. Všechny od sebe odstrkovala a zajímala se jen o to, co si myslela, že je podstatné. Vlastní úspěch a dokonalost. Její nenasytná touha po poznání a magii ji dovedla tak daleko, že nakonec před rozzlobenou princeznou Celestií utekla kouzelným zrcadlem do tohoto lidského světa. Mizerného lidského světa bez špetky magie. Proto se nakonec rozhodla ukrást magickou korunku z Equestrie.

A tak udělala stejnou chybu i v tomto světě. Princezna Twilight ji proto udivila, když jí místo trestu nabídla odpuštění. Musela uznat, že to ji zanechalo v nejistotě a skutečně váhala nad svými dosavadními rozhodnutími.

Magický portál se za Twilight zavřel a její kamarádky se na něj ještě chvíli teskně dívaly. Potom odešly, užít si zbytek plesu, který byl opět v plném proudu, když vše tak „dobře" dopadlo.

Sunset odešla od zrcadla a cestou odkopla zakutálenou korunku. Ta s cinknutím vrazila do knihovny a z jedné police se sesunula kniha. S hlasitým zaduněním dopadla rozevřená hřbetem nahoru na podlahu. Byla to jedna z knih o Daring Do, alespoň něco tu Sunset připomínalo domov. Přistoupila ke knihovně, aby uklidila spadenou knihu. Zvedla ji a stále otevřenou ji otočila. Na dvojstránce byl začátek kapitoly s názvem _Nový začátek_.

***

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se Twilight, když viděla, s jakým výrazem si Fluttershy prohlíží korunku.

„To nic. Jen to vyvolalo pár špatných vzpomínek. Tys ještě nechodila k nám na školu, když se to všechno stalo, ale Sunset bývala opravdu jiná, než je teď. To ti ale sama mockrát vyprávěla," vrátila korunku Twilight.

Twilight vytáhla teď už prázdnou poslední krabici ze skříně a za ní objevila malou přenosku pro zvířata.

„To snad není možný!" rozzlobeně ji vytáhla a podala Fluttershy. Ta se jen pobaveně zahihňala.

I když Twilight řekla, že všechen nepořádek uklidí, Fluttershy jí s úklidem stejně pomohla, protože to zkrátka bylo rychlejší a také nechtěla stát a dívat se, jak její kamarádka pracuje sama. Poskládaly vše zpět do skříně tak, jak bylo, když Twilight dostala nápad.

„Co když má se zmizením Sunset něco společného magie?" tázavě zvedla obočí směrem k Fluttershy, i když se jednalo spíše o řečnickou otázku. „Sunset má někde určitě ten kouzelný deník, ve kterým si píše s princeznou Twilight. Sakra, to je divný mluvit o sobě, ale přitom o někom jiným," nechala se na chvíli rozptýlit myšlenkou nad svou alternativní verzí, která byla princezna v Equestrii.

„Chceš jí napsat o pomoc? To je dobrý nápad, holky určitě nebudou mít nic proti. Ale kde může být? Nikde jsem ho tu neviděla," poznamenala Fluttershy.

Twilight se otočila ke knihovně, kterou měla za zády, ale deník v ní nenašla. Kdyby byl ve skříni, určitě by ho našly, moc skrýší už tedy nezbývalo. Odešla ke komodě stojící u dveří a začala otvírat jednotlivé šuplíky. Další hromady kabelů, tentokrát ale k počítači, dál brašna, batoh a několik barev ve spreji. Druhý šuplík byl plný spodního prádla. S lehkým začervenáním obsah šuplíku letmo prohlédla očima a opět jej zavřela.

„Našlas něco?" zeptala se Fluttershy, zatímco procházela obsah stolu.

„Ne!" řekla poněkud rozpačitě Twilight snažíc se z hlavy vyhnat obraz černých krajkových kalhotek se shodující se podprsenkou a rozhodně si je nepředstavovat na svojí nejlepší kamarádce. Její absolutně neperverzní myšlenka jí ale pomohla uvědomit si, kde ještě nehledaly.

Rozběhla se po schodech, jež vedly k posteli, která byla nad stolem s počítačem. Tady byla ještě jedna menší police s knihami, ale ani zde neviděla kouzelný deník. Podívala se na noční stolek. Jen budík. A očividně mnohokrát opravovaný. Přistoupila k posteli a nadzvedla polštář. Bingo!

„Našla jsem ho!" nahla se Twilight přes zábradlí ozdobené drobnými světýlky a zavolala na Fluttereshy.

„Dobře. Tak to máme asi všechno, co zatím potřebujeme," přiskočila Fluttershy k teráriu s ještěrkou a opatrně ji posadila do malé přenosky.

Twilight si do batohu vložila deník spolu s videokamerou a byla připravená odejít, když si vzpomněla ještě na jednu zásadní věc.

„Spiku!" zavolala na svého psa. Ten však nepřiběhl. „Spiku?" zopakovala. Pak si ho všimla. Spal stočený do klubíčka na gauči před televizí a spokojeně funěl. Twilight ho probudila, když se ho pokusila namáčknout do batohu k magickému deníku. Protivně zabručel, ale potom cestou domů stejně zase usnul.

Venku foukalo ještě víc než předtím. Fluttershy k sobě starostlivě tiskla přenosku s ještěrkou. Twilight se jí zeptala, jestli nechce přespat u ní doma. Fluttershy totiž bydlela poměrně daleko a Ray by mohl za tu dobu cestou umrznout. Navíc k tomu se ani jedna z nich necítila příliš dobře vzhledem k tomu, že jejich kamarádka se ztratila, vzájemná podpora teď tedy byla na místě. Fluttershy příliš dlouho neváhala a souhlasila.

***

Sunset nemohla usnout. Zírala do stropu a naslouchala tikání hodin. Propadla nějakým jednosměrným portálem do jiného vesmíru a neměla tušení, jak se dostat zpátky. Byla zvyklá ze svého lidského světa, že v něm magie téměř není, tady to ale vypadalo, že tu není vůbec žádná. Ale přece se něco najít musí, jinak by se tu nemohl otevřít portál, kterým sem propadla. Nebo se jí to celé jen zdá? Co je vlastně pravda? 

Ozvalo se zachrápání. Spala vedle ní její snad dočasně nová spolubydlící Agnes. Převyprávěla jí celý svůj příběh a skončila tím, jak se dostala sem. Agnes vypadala, že jí příliš nevěří a to bylo pochopitelné. Znělo to šíleně. Ale i tak jí nabídla pomoc, čehož si vážila.

Sunset se opět ponořila do svých myšlenek. Bylo tohle skutečné? Nebo byl její předchozí život jen iluze a tenhle je ten skutečný? Začala mít velké pochybnosti, když jí Agnes ukázala kreslený seriál, ve kterém uviděla všechny své kamarádky jak v Equestrii, tak ve světě lidí a hlavně také uviděla sebe. Všechno dokonale odpovídalo a to jí nahnalo hrůzu. To už se úplně zbláznila? Až to trochu rozdýchala, Agnes jí nabídla další šálek bylinkového čaje a nedlouho poté šly spát.

_Všechno bude dobrý. Vyřeší se to. Jen musím najít nějaký místo nebo předmět s trochou magie. Pak už si nějak poradím._


	4. Kapitola 3. - Probuzení

_Sunset_ _?..._ _Sunset_ _..._

„Sunset?" probudil Sunset tichý hlas.

„Hmm?" zamžourala očima do tmy.

„P-promiň, ale-" zachvěl se ten hlas. Sunset si uvědomila, že je to Twilight. „Nemůžu spát. Zase mám ty noční můry," téměř vzlykala.

Twilight již delší dobu trápily noční můry. Bylo tomu pár měsíců od toho incidentu při Hrách přátelství, kdy ji zcela pohltila magie a ona se proměnila v Midnight Sparkle. Její touha po poznání ji téměř donutila rozervat tento svět na kusy. Sunset a její kamarádky tomu nakonec zabránily. Dodnes se s tím Twilight ale nevyrovnala. Každou noc ji Midnight pronásledovala ve snech. Teď se u ní k tomu ještě navíc začaly vyskytovat nějaké podivné nadpřirozené schopnosti, což jí nahnalo další strach. Naštěstí tu na to nebyla sama. Byla se svými nejlepšími kamarádkami na táboře a sdílela stan se Sunset. To bylo trochu uklidňující.

„Pojď sem," posunula se Sunset blíž ke stěně a naznačila Twilight, aby si lehla vedle ní. Bez okolků poslechla.

O střechu stanu bubnovaly drobné kapky deště. Mimo to bylo venku absolutní ticho. Sunset ucítila na tváři teplý chvějící se dech své kamarádky. Oči se jí ještě nepřizpůsobily tmě, a tak naslepo začala hmatat do černoty, až našla dlaň Twilight. Byla ledová. Pevně ji sevřela a hodila přes ně obě přikrývku.

„Už je to dobrý," utěšovala ji.

„Přestane to někdy?" vydechla sotva slyšitelně Twilight.

Sunset upřímně nevěděla, co na to říct. Sama si totiž nebyla jistá. Ať se snažila Twilight pomoci jakkoliv, nezdálo se, že by to příliš fungovalo. Sama si prožila pohlcení temnou magií, Twilight to ale očividně snášela daleko hůř. Nikdy totiž nebyla zlá a sobecká. Ke zneužití magie ji donutila její tehdejší ředitelka, kdežto Sunset si své problémy zapříčinila sama. Proto ji neskutečně mrzelo vidět Twilight takto. Nezasloužila si, aby ji pronásledovaly noční můry a dennodenní strach, že ji posedne její ďábelské já.

Už ve tmě dokázala rozpoznat základní rysy vyděšeného obličeje své kamarádky. Upřeně se na ni dívala a byla jen pár centimetrů od jejího vlastního obličeje. Oči se jí třpytily slzami. Sunset zvedla svoji volnou ruku a něžně ji položila Twilight na tvář. Uzavřela prázdný prostor mezi nimi tak, že se vzájemně dotýkaly čelem. Viděla teď před sebou jen dvě rozpačitě těkající oči.

„Pšššt," přejela jí palcem po tváři, přičemž utřela čerstvě tekoucí slzu.

Twilight se nakonec trochu uklidnila. Její dech se zpomalil a po nějaké době začala spokojeně podřimovat. Sunset ji pořád držela za ruku. Teď zase nemohla usnout ona. Stále pozorovala teď už spící obličej Twilight. Ta tiše oddychovala slabě pootevřenými ústy. Pohled Sunset spočinul právě na nich.

 _Ne, to přece ne,_ snažila se vyhnat myšlenku, která se jí náhle vloudila do hlavy. Samozřejmě měla Twilight velmi ráda a záleželo jí na ní, ale jen jako na kamarádce. Nebo ne? Pravda, ze všech kamarádek jí byla nejbližší, měly toho mnoho společného a nejčastěji trávila čas právě s ní. Milovala, když spolu zkoumaly a diskutovaly fyzikální vlastnosti magie, hrály hry, sledovaly filmy, a za sychravých večerů spolu pod dekou srkaly kakao. Vždy jí tak krásně voněly vlasy a její tělo tolik hřálo...

 _Dobře, to stačí,_ v duchu na sebe zakřičela. Ale nebylo to nic platné. Než se nadála, její rty se dotýkaly Twilightiných v láskyplném polibku. Byly tak jemné a oproti jejím studeným prstům doslova hořely. Sunset si teď mohla naplno vychutnat její vůni. Šampon s nasládlým, ale zároveň svěžím nádechem nějakého tropického ovoce a do toho trocha dřeva a jehličí, protože celý den konec konců strávily v lese.

Když se opět vzdálila, srdce jí zběsile bušilo. Twilight dál spala. Sunset si oddychla. _Tohle se nikdo nesmí dozvědět._

***

„Budíček," vytrhl ji ze spánku zvučný hlas. Otevřela oči a uviděla obličej sklánějící se těsně nad jejím. „Žiješ?"

„Ah!" vyjekla a odstrčila Agnes stranou. Tolik k osobnímu prostoru.

„Promiň, spalas jak zabitá. Už jsem se začínala trochu bát."

„O mě?" zeptala se s pochybením Sunset.

„No, že ti vystydne snídaně. Udělala jsem ji pro nás pro obě," usmála se široce Agnes. Z vedlejší místnosti skutečně něco docela chutně vonělo.

Mlčky seděly naproti sobě a jedly míchaná vejce. Agnes po očku sledovala Sunset, která si právě vzala čerstvý toust a snad se jí vybavila nějaká humorná vzpomínka, protože jí lehce zacukaly koutky a uvolnily se rysy v jejím doposud vážném výrazu. Rozhodnutá, že po včerejšku nebude příliš vyzvídat události z osobního života, přešla Agnes raději rovnou k věci.

„Dejme teda tomu, že nejseš blázen a opravdu pocházíš z jinýho vesmíru," pošťouchla ji Agnes spíše humorně než urážlivě a neskrývala při tom drobnou zvědavost. „Jak se dostaneš zpátky?"

„To právě nevím," povzdychla si Sunset. „V mém světě existuje několik portálů pojících ho s Equestrií, problém ale je, že ty dva světy mají k sobě velmi blízko. Tak blízko, že někteří lidé mají v Equestrii své alternativní poníkovské verze a opačně. Trochu mě překvapuje, že jsem ještě nepotkala samu sebe, haha." Agnes zvedla levé obočí. „Zní to trochu divně, když se to takhle řekne," svraštila čelo Sunset. „Co se snažím říct je, že tady nebude tak jednoduché najít nějaký portál, jestli je to vůbec možné. Druhá věc je, že teď, když jsem se přesvědčila, že je možné cestovat mezi více světy, vůbec netuším, jak poznám ten správný portál."

„No, pokud vím, nikdy v životě jsem na žádnej portál do jinýho vesmíru nenarazila," poznamenala Agnes.

„K tomu se nabízí další řešní. Portál uměle otevřít."

„Hmm, a podle tvýho výrazu to není jen tak, co?"

„Přesně tak. Je k tomu potřeba magie. Poměrně hodně magie. Ale já v téhle podobě nemám ani špetku," zvedla před sebe Sunset ruce a chvíli si je prohlížela.

„Takže poníci umí čarovat jo?" usrkla Agnes s úsměvem čaj.

„Všichni ne. Jen jednorožci," dojedla toust Sunset. „Kupříkladu já..." zadrmolila dívajíc se do stolu. "Ale takhle nemůžu nic," otráveně se opřela lokty o stůl a položila si hlavu do dlaní.

„Vau, to mi připomíná jeden film," opět přiložila ke rtům šálek čaje. Dlouze se napila a pozorovala, jestli v Sunset vzbudí zájem. Tázavě pozvedla obočí. Trefa. „Je to o jednorožci, kterej se vydá zachránit ostatní jednorožce, který unesl zlej král, jehož jméno už si nepamatuju. Stručně řečeno, v průběhu příběhu se ten jednorožec musí změnit na holku, což ho obere o všechno to jednorožčí kouzlo, až skoro zapomene, že je jednorožec a je to docela smutný. Ale neboj, dobře to dopadne!" dodala honem, když viděla, s jak pochmurným výrazem se na ni Sunset dívá.

„To zní," dlouhá odmlka. „Zajímavě..."

„Můžeme se na ten film podívat, ale později. Na dnešek už máme plány," oznámila Agnes.

„My?" Sunset očividně nemohla uvěřit vlastním uším.

„Přece nechceš jít lovit ty," Agnes zamávala rukou, jako by se slovo, které nemohla najít, pohybovalo vzduchem a ona ho chtěla chytit. „Ty... čáry a magie... takhle," ukázala na Sunset. Ještě stále na sobě měla příliš velké triko s drobnými kaktusy různých druhů. V kombinaci s tím lehce rozpačitým výrazem to byla pro pohled Agnes vražedně roztomilá kombinace. Neupřela si další zahihňání na účet Sunset.

„Pardon, ale ten portál mi s sebou opravdu nedal sbalenej kufr," odfrkla si Sunset.

„Toho jsem si všimla. Proto bysme ti měly něco zařídit, hádám, že ten portál nevyřešíš během dneška. Mimochodem, tvoje včerejší oblečení už je určitě čistý a suchý," začala sklízet nádobí ze stolu.

„Co že mi najednou tak pomáháš? Neříkalas náhodou, že jsem blázen?" zatvářila se ublíženě Sunset.

„Možná. Nevím," s upřímnou nejistotou odpověděla Agnes. „Asi v sobě přece jen máš nějaký," Agnes ztichla, aby vyvolala chvíli napětí. "Kouzlo," laškovně zamrkala. Sunset to absolutně neohromilo. Agnes se tedy hlasitě a rozpačitě zasmála.

Hlavním důvodem, který si ani neuvědomovala, byla šance získání nového přátelství. Ačkoliv si to nerada přiznávala, poslední dobou byla opravdu osamělá. Všichni její přátelé se odstěhovali buď za studiem nebo za prací. Se sliby, že spolu zůstanou v kontaktu, odjeli a nechali ji tu. Pravda, nemohla nikoho nařknout z toho, že se rozhodl žít vlastní život, nicméně pocity a rozum se spolu těžko smiřují. Nutně potřebovala někoho po svém boku a Sunset sem spadla doslova jako nadílka z čirého nebe. Ano, ta její historka byla opravdu ujetá, ale vyzařovala z ní nějaká zvláštní energie, již Agnes nedokázala popsat.

Sunset si stáhla lem trička až ke kolenům, když si všimla, jak upřeně Agnes zírá na její obnažená stehna. Ano, opravdu zajímavá energie. Nebo jen opravdu byla moc dlouho sama. Agnes odvrátila zrak a s předstíraným nezaujetím skládala talíře a hrnky do myčky. Cítila, jak se jí nahrnula krev do tváří. _To není dobrý,_ uslyšela svůj vlastní hlas v hlavě.

***

„A vy jste jí ještě nenapsaly?" kroutila hlavou Applejack.

„No, doufala jsem, že se spolu nejdřív poradíme," zašpitala nervózně Fluttershy, zatímco držela v rukou deník.

„Nehádejte se prosím," snažila se situaci uklidnit Twilight. "Nic se tím nevyřeší."

„Šprtka má pravdu, není čas, musíme jednat," vyrvala Fluttershy z rukou deník Rainbow Dash. Na její oslovení Twilight zareagovala pobouřeným výrazem. Než Rainbow stačila otevřít deník, byla to Rarity, kdo ji chytil za ruku a zabrzdil ji. Rainbow na ni tázavě pohlédla.

„Drahoušku, počkej chviličku. Nemyslíte, že je to trochu nezdvořilé?" opatrně se všech zeptala.

„Na zdvořilosti teď není úplně ideální situace," zafuněla Rainbow Dash, křečovitě svírající deník.

„Ale no tak. Tohle jsou přecejen soukromé zprávy mezi Sunset a princeznou Twilight. Jak by se líbilo tobě, kdyby ti někdo četl zprávy, Rainbow Dash," pokračovala Rarity. Rainbow otráveně protočila oči. „Já navrhuji, aby jí napsala Twilight. Je to konec konců téměř ta samá osoba, takže to nebude až takové narušování soukromí, co myslíš?" s nadějí se zahleděla na Twilight. Ta si nervózně posunula brýle.

„No, já nevím. Totiž, asi to zní rozumně, ale," koktala Twilight.

Rainbow Dash jí netrpělivě vrazila do rukou deník. Twilight jím začala listovat hledajíc volnou stránku. Snažila se vzít si k srdci, co říkala Rarity a nezkoumat již popsané stránky. Jejímu pohledu ale stejně neuniklo pár úryvků, které nevypadaly jen jako poznatky o magii přátelství. Dalo by se to nazvat běžnou chatovou konverzací, kdyby nebyla zapsaná na papíře v deníku. O to urputněji se Twilight snažila texty ignorovat.

Nakonec dorazila k prázdným stránkám, kterých byl v deníku ještě dostatek. Princezna Twilight totiž poskytla Sunset nový deník při poměrně nedávné návštěvě v Equestrii. Zhluboka se nadchla, aby si mohla urovnat myšlenky, a pak začala psát.

***

Starlight Glimmer seděla v jednom z křesel v rozlehlé knihovně. Stěny magického zámku byly z podivného zářivě modrého krystalu a stejně tak i dlouhé police, na kterých ležely tisíce a tisíce knih. I přes svůj chladný vzhled zde ale bylo příjemné teplo. Starlight před sebou za pomoci svého kouzelného rohu držela knihu s názvem _Cestování v čase a prostoru_ od nějakého Konipáska. Celkem se u toho bavila, protože konec konců narozdíl od autora knihy už v čase cestovala. Sice za ne příliš příjemných okolností, ale...

V jedné z polic se ozvalo hlasité bzučení. Starlight se otočila za zvukem a viděla, jak jedna z knih září. Vytáhla ji z police a ihned poznala magický deník, skrze něhož si Twilight dopisovala se Sunset, která se nacházela na druhé straně kouzelného portálu. Chvíli váhala, zda si má zprávu přečíst, protože se jednalo o soukromou záležitost. Na druhou stranu, Twilight tu nebyla a neměla se vrátit do zítřejšího večera. Co když to bylo důležité? Otevřela deník a nalistovala stranu s čerstvě napsaným textem. Ještě z něj vycházela fialová záře. Začala si zprávu číst.

„U Starswirlových vousů!"

***

Agnes obklopovala ze všech stran klidná, dalo by se říci, výtahová hudba. Navštívily se Sunset ten den už nespočet obchodů a byla ráda, že alespoň v tomhle jednom měli v prostorách pro zkušební kabinky lavici, na kterou se mohla posadit. Mučila svůj telefon nějakou hrou, když na ni vyskočilo hlášení o slabé baterii. Otráveně schovala mobil do kapsy. Unaveně si povzdychla, zapřela si lokty o kolena a položila si hlavu do dlaní. Zavřela oči a snažila se z hlavy vypudit dotěrnou hudbu, o níž měla pocit, že se jí začíná vrývat do mozku.

Syknutí. Otevřela oko. Viděla, jak na ni z protější kabinky mává ruka. Otevřela i druhé oko. Už ztratila pojem o tom, kolikrát dnes musela zhodnotit potenciální outfit Sunset. Móda Agnes příliš neříkala, a tak jen vždy všechno odkývala, načež Sunset si stejně ještě všechno dvacetkrát rozmyslela, než si z hromady oblečení něco vybrala.

„Hm, dobrý," oznámila klasicky Agnes.

„To říkáš na všechno," odfrkla si Sunset.

„Když ti to vadí, proč se mě pořád ptáš? Vem si prostě to, co se ti líbí, ne?" odbyla ji Agnes.

„Že se mi něco líbí přece ještě neznamená, že to na mně bude vypadat dobře!" ohradila se Sunset.

Agnes si tedy na nevyřčený, leč jasný rozkaz prohlédla Sunset od hlavy až k patě. Ta měla svoje ohnivé vlasy spuštěné přes _další_ koženou bundu i přesto, že už měly koupené tři. Agnes měla sto chutí zeptat se jí, zda je to nějaká úchylka, neboť se obávala, že se to za chvíli vymkne kontrole. Vzhledem ale k vznětlivosti rusovlásky tuto otázku raději spolkla. Pod bundou měla jednoduché oranžové triko. Rozhodně jí padlo mnohem lépe než to, které měla půjčené od Agnes minimálně proto, že jí nekončilo někde u kolen. Vlastně jí bylo úplně akorát, což jen podtrhlo hlavní rysy jejího trupu. Hlavní _dva_ rysy, pomyslela si Agnes. S hromadící se krví ve tvářích pokračovala očima dál. Roztrhané džíny. Pravděpodobně měly podtrhnout celý _bad girl look_ , o něhož se Sunset očividně pokoušela. _No rozhodně to podtrhuje tu pr-_ Agnes se opět na chvíli zastavila a odvrátila zrak od pozadí její nové kamarádky. Snažila se doprohlédnout si zbytek, ale její odhalená kolena jí jen připomněla, jak se dnes ráno Sunset zasněně zadívala na stehna, a tak prostě ustoupila o krok dozadu oči směřujíc někam nahoru.

„Ne, vážně, sluší ti to," vykoktala ze sebe Agnes, tváře jak rak. Sunset pozvedla obočí a neodpustila si uchechtnutí, neboť si všimla Agnesiných roztěkaných pohybů. Možná to byl pozůstatek z časů dřívějších, ale nemohla si odpustit ten šíleně dobrý pocit, když se někomu líbila. Bylo to jako lehká droga, která líbezně hýčkala a hojila její šerednými událostmi zkřehlé ego. 

Sundala si bundu a podala ji Agnes: „Tohle můžeš vzít." Přetáhla si tričko přes hlavu a též ho podala Agnes: „Tohle taky." Agnes velmi rychle vykročila ven z kabinky s oblečením v náruči a zavřela za sebou dveře, do kterých nechtěně předtím rozpačitě kopla. Sunset se pobaveně zahihňala. Nakonec třeba s její novou spolubydlící nebude taková nuda. Potom, co ztratila téměř celou noc nad starostmi o své kamarádky a mazlíčka Raye, se rozhodla myslet pozitivně a dopřát si trochu zábavy z tohoto světa, protože příliš mnoho k návratu momentálně stejně udělat nemohla. Třeba se i večer můžou podívat na ten film o jednorožcích.

***

„T-to je tak," zasekla se Sunset uprostřed věty, zatímco sledovala děj na televizní obrazovce. Lady Amalthea zrovna prožívala osobnostní krizi, kdy už zcela zapomněla na svůj jednorožčí původ a poslání své mise.

„Ty brečíš?" s humorem se zeptala Agnes.

„Neee! Bolí mě oči," Sunset nedokázala skrýt ucpaný nos. Agnes jí podala krabičku s papírovými kapesníky, aby si nabídla. Ihned jich pár spotřebovala.

Když film skončil, Sunset už měla suchý obličej.

„Vidíš, říkala jsem, že to dobře-"

„No, jako ušlo to," předstírala Sunset, že se jí film nijak nedotkl. Agnes s úsměvem zakroutila hlavou. "Docela hezký na to, že to vymysleli ve světě, kde žádní jednorožci nejsou."

Agnes najednou dostala nápad.

„Bože!" zvolala a udeřila se dlaní do čela.

„Ano?" zareagovala na její zvolání Sunset a zapózovala jako na fotografii. Agnes to ignorovala.

„Něco mě napadlo. Jak je možný, že ve světě, kde nikdy nebyli žádní jednorožci, vůbec někdo ví, co je to jednorožec a jak vypadá? Co když někdo někdy byl například ve tvým světě, odtamtud ten poznatek přinesl, a tady se to potom rozšířilo jako pověst?"

„To není špatná teorie," uznala Sunset.

„Ooo! Myslíš, že to tak může být i s jinýma bájnýma zvířatama? Třeba draci, gryfové a-"

„Jo, ty všechny a mnohem víc máme v Equestrii taky. A neříkej zvířata, je to urážlivý." Zamyslela se. "To znamená, že je možné najít nebo otevřít portál do Equestrie. Pokud je tedy tohle pravda," zadumaně si mnula bradu.

„Co se ti honí hlavou?" zeptala se Agnes.

„Budeme trochu výletovat," oznámila Sunset.

„Jo, ohledně toho," poškrábala se Agnes na zátylku. „Hned to asi nepůjde. Víš, nejsem úplně bohatá, jestli chápeš. Pracuju jako prodavačka v obchodě s hrama, nevydělávám zrovna majlant. Můj sponzoring v podobě oblečení pro tebe se mi dneska docela prodražil, tak jsem se chtěla zeptat, pokud tu skutečně budeš dýl, jestli by sis třeba-"

„Nenašla práci? O tom jsem přemýšlela, neboj," ujistila ji Sunset. „Počkej. Říkáš obchod s hrama?" nechala se rozptýlit.

***

Canterlot City nebylo příliš velké město, i přes to bylo velmi rušné. Auta a nákladní vozy se proháněly po ulicích a kam oko dohlédlo se pohybovali chodci. V této odpolední hodině pravděpodobně většina lidí spěchala domů, ať už ze školy nebo ze zaměstnání. Oproti včerejšímu větru bylo dnes poměrně hezky. Na obloze poletovalo pár čistě bílých mraků a slunce i přes okolní zimu příjemně hřálo na tváři. Vydechla další obláček kouře a nasála vůni města. Směsice výfukového kouře, prachu, moči, kterou někdo předešlou noc vyzdobil zeď za nedalekou popelnicí, a někde na pozadí něco, co připomínalo kapku čerstvého vzduchu.

Opět přiložila k ústům cigaretu a potáhla. Doutnající plamínek požíral tabák s drobným, sotva slyšitelným šustivým zapraskáním. V ústech se jí rozlila příjemná chuť kouře. Nabrala chladnoucí kouř hlubokým nádechem do plic. Ty už po několika letech vzdaly jakýkoliv vzdor a bez protestů jej přijaly. Znovu vydechla s blaženým a lehce nepřítomným pohledem, jak její mozkové buňky jásaly nad další dávkou vytouženého nikotinu.

„To je hrozný, ta dnešní mládež," utrousila si kolemjdoucí paní.

 _Kráva stará,_ pomyslela si na oplátku, přičemž odcházející paní ukázala do zad neslušné gesto.

Až dokouřila posledních pár milimetrů, upustila doutnající zbytek cigarety na zem a udusala ho těžkou vysokou botou. Opravila si popruh, za který měla na zádech pověšenou kytaru a dala se do kroku. Netrvalo příliš dlouho, než si všimla, že se k ní blíží dva muži v uniformě. Policisté. Honem začala vzpomínat na veškerou svoji nedávnou ilegální aktivitu a zda ji u toho mohl někdo vidět, přičemž se snažila zachovat neutrální výraz.

„Zdravíčko," zastavili se před ní.

„Dobrej," odvětila. „Nějakej problém?"

„Mohu prosím vidět průkaz totožnosti?" vyhnul se policista její otázce. Beze slov začala hledat po kapsách.

Oba muži si prohlíželi průkaz, přičemž jeden z nich něco kontroloval v zápisníku, který držel v ruce.

„Slečno Shimmer, víte, že je po vás od včerejška vyhlášeno pátrání?"

„Cože?" s nevírou vydechla.


End file.
